Beautiful Liar
by Yaoi-is-my-best-friend
Summary: Sakura and Ino want revenge on a certain black haired beauty....how? By the school's talent show! *Bad @ summaries.....just read the story....PLEASE!* Rated T to be safe


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira!!

PAIRINGS: SASUNARU/NARUSASU

REALLY BAD SAKURA BASHING AND SOME INO BASHING

ENJOY!!

"Beautiful Liar" Songfic

At Konoha High School everything seems to be calm and peaceful for the moment until two girls enter the hallways. Now these two girls weren't just any ordinary girls. They were two of the most well known girls in the entire school. What are they known for? Well they believe it is because of their i beauty and coolness /i but it was really their stubbornness and over obsession of one certain person.

Yes, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were just a _tad_ boy crazy for one Sasuke Uchiha. But the two girls were no match for what they believed as the craziest thing that has ever happen in the history of high school!! And this is why the hallways were not so peaceful anymore.

Sakura and Ino had just finish class and both had free time. They needed this time to plot there plan of revenge and to **TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MWUAAAAAA!!**

Ok…..maybe not take over the world but they believed they needed revenge!

"So _forehead_ how are we exact gonna get this 'revenge' as you keep calling it." asked Ino.

"Well, _Ino-pig_ I'm glad you asked. You know how the school talent show is coming up right?" said Sakura.

"Yeah……so what about it?" asked a very confused Ino.

"We are going to enter the talent show and show everyone what a **_beautiful liar_** Sasuke Uchiha is!!" Sakura said in an evily (is that even a word? lol it is now!) voice.

"…….i still don't get it……" asked an even more confused Ino.

Sakura just stared at Ino and said in a pissed of mood "I'll explain this one more time…..ok _Ino-pig_?"

So as Sakura explains to Ino in simple terms what her 'plan' is. I, as the narrator of this story, should fill you in on some important details so you, as the readers, are not confused at all.

It all started when Sasuke had an announcement he wanted to share. He had gathered up some of his friends and others. Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Garra, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Choji were all in an empty class room that Sasuke was able to obtain from his teacher, Kakashi.

As soon as Sasuke knew everyone was in the room he shut the door so no one could disturb Sasuke and his friends. Sasuke sat on top of Kakashi's desk, while everyone else sat in desk nearby, and he said "I have called all of you here to tell you some interesting news. As you know, some of the people in this room have been trying to date me for years now." Everyone stared at Ino and Sakura who are sitting in the front row in front of Sasuke. Sakura and Ino both ignored the stares and just look at Sasuke will a sparkle in their eyes, hoping that he would announce that he would finally date one of them. (yeah….like that will happen….)

"Well I have to say that you girls will no longer have to attempt to beg to me to date you." said Sasuke in a calm matter. "You see, I have found the person who I have been looking for and I wanted every one of my friends…..and some other people (aka Sakura and Ino) to be the first to know." Sakura and Ino were getting very excited because they _knew_ that their Sasuke-kun would finally choose one of them!!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke walks over to the door. As soon as he opens it he has a small, almost unnoticeable smile and quietly says _"You finally made it. It took you long enough."_ The person at the door pushes Sasuke, not too hard but enough to get Sasuke out of the way so the mystery person can get into the room. This person is dress in a simple pair of blue jeans and a black sweater with a hood over the person face so no one can see who the person is. The person waits for Sasuke to shut the door and once he does they both walk back to Kakashi's desk.

"Everyone……this is the person I'm dating." said Sasuke and sounded almost relieved.

Ino and Sakura were shocked! How could this _girl_ be with **THEIR** Sasuke-kun!!

_"Come on already….just show them….they won't say anything….there our friends…."_ whispered Sasuke to the person next to him. Only a few heard this but what everyone heard next would shock everyone.

"FINE TEME!!" yelled the hooded person. This person pushed their hood back and relieved bright blond spiky hair.

"NARUTO?!" screamed Ino and Sakura.

"Hey……guys……umm…." Naruto said in a nervous tone. Why would Naruto be nervous? Well the look of Ino's and Sakura's face were extremely scary and he was afraid what the two girls would do.

Everyone in the room couldn't believe it. Rivals and best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were dating?

It had been almost a month since the 'incident' had happen and Sakura and Ino had hardly gotten over it. Sakura had taken it harder than Ino. Ino was almost ready to accept Sasuke's choice but after Sakura had explained her 'revenge' plan all thoughts of forgiveness were swept away…..for now.

Two weeks later was Konoha High School's Annual Talent Show! It was a very popular event and at least half of the student body would either participate in the show or help with the show. (The rest of the students and staff were the audience if you didn't figure that out!)

Sakura and Ino had been waiting for this day to come. They have worked their butts off for this day and now all of their hard work was going to be show! Well….after everyone else in the talent show had gone. They had made sure that they would be going last so……and by making sure I mean bribing their drama teacher who ran the talent show, Kakashi, with a certain 'book' that he had been wanting.

As everyone in the audience watched the talent show, there were two boys who had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Sasuke and Naruto knew that Sakura and Ino were entering the contest but when they told them and all their friends they both got a very weird vibe feeling….kinda like a bad aura or something.

"Hey Sasu, when are Ino and Sakura going?" asked Naruto.

"I think they're at the end so probably soon Naru-kun." said Sasuke with a smirk at the end.

"Don't call me that teme!!" yelled Naruto (not loud enough to disturb the talent show though)

_Did I forget to mention that Naruto doesn't like Sasuke calling him his nicknames that Sasuke gave him in public? Like Naru-kun and Naruto-koi..I didnt?...Opps….my bat!! lol but anyway back with the story!_

This was it! Sakura and Ino were one act away from going on and revealing their 'revenge' plan! Sakura couldn't be any happier but Ino was starting to have her doubts.

"Sakura, are you sure we should do this? I mean we still have time to back down." asked Ino.

"Are you crazy?! We worked our butts off these last 2 weeks and now you wanna back out!? **NO WAY!! OH!!** The last group just finished! Get to your spot Ino!" yelled Sakura.

Ino did what she was told. She knew that once Sakura was convinced in what she was doing there was no way she would get out. She secretly hoped that their plan wouldn't work while she moved to the mic behind the curtain that was next to Sakura's mic.

"Thank you Lee for your 'youthfully speech on the importance of doing homework'" said a relieved Kakashi. Lee was just as bad with his youthfully speeches as his idol, the gym teacher Gai.

"And now for our last act of the day we have Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka singing a duet together. Let's hear it for the girls as they sing the song "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira!!" yelled an excited Kakashi.

Everyone in the audience starting cheering and clapping…..well everyone but for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was confused about the song choice since he never heard the song but Sasuke on the other hand knew the song. He knew that this was not going to turn out good at all.

The curtain starting to move to the ends of the stage and reveal Sakura and Ino looking straight down to the stage while their mics where right in front of them. Soon the music started to play and their act began to begin.

_Heres how u can tell whose singing what time..._

**"singsingsing"** is Sakura

_"singsingsing"_ is Ino

**_"singsingsing"_** is both

(music starts to play…..hint its better if u listen to the actual song while reading …. names are changed though! )

**Ay, Ay, **

_Nobody likes **(Ay)** being played _

**(Oh) **_Sakura, Sakura_

_(Oh) _**Ino, Ino**

**_HEY!_**

**He said I'm worth it, his one desire**

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_ (SASUNARU/NARUSASU FANFICTIONS!! LOL XD)

**He kissed me, his one and only**, _(yes), _**beautiful liar**

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

Sasuke was getting very pissed off at Sakura and Ino right now. Even though he had heard the song before he figured that the meaning of some of the lyrics were changed. How did he conclude this? Well, Sakura had been staring angrily at him almost the entire time so far and when she said 'he kissed me' she glared extreme harsh at him. Sasuke knew for a fact the Sakura was using certain events that had happened against him and his precious Naruto. Sasuke could only hope that Naruto would not understand the song……key word 'hope'……

_You never know_

**Why are we the ones who suffer**

_I have to let go_

**He won't be the one to cry**

_(Ay) _**Let's not kill the karma**

_(Ay)_ **Let's not start a fight**

_(Ay)_ **It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**(Oh)** _Can't we laugh about it_

**(Oh)** _It's not worth our time_

**(Oh)** _We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

"Hey Naru…." started Sasuke.

"SHHHHHH!! I'm trying to watch Sasu…..Sakura and Ino are really good!! I wanna see if they win so tell me later!" said Naruto.

Sasuke just sighed. At least Naruto didn't know what the two girls' true intentions were. Now he can somewhat not worry but he still was worried but he didn't show this of course. He is an Uchiha after all. He can't show too many emotions. (lol XD)

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

**I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him again**

_I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong**

_We'll never know_

**When the pain and heartbreak's over**

_I have to let go_

**The innocence is gone**

_(Ay) _**Let's not kill the karma**

_(Ay)_ **Let's not start a fight**

_(Ay)_ **It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**(Oh)** _Can't we laugh about it_

**(Oh)** _It's not worth our time_

**(Oh)** _We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed_

**And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain**

**_But the answer is simple he's the one to blame!_**

**Ah** _Sakura, Sakura_

_Ah_ **Ino, Ino**

**Oh**_ Sakura, Sakura_

_Oh_ **Ino, Ino**

_(Ay) _**Let's not kill the karma**

_(Ay)_ **Let's not start a fight**

_(Ay)_ **It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**(Oh)** _Can't we laugh about it_

**(Oh)** _It's not worth our time_

**(Oh)** _We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

The audience cheered for the girls like crazy…..who wouldn't blame them? The duo were the best in the whole show surprisingly! Naruto couldn't help but hoot and holler for the girls, unknowing the true meaning of their performance…..but no one needed to tell the slightly clueless blonde haired beauty. Sasuke also clapped but just normal and without a care really. He was madder than anything at the girls for trying their little 'stunt'. He was defiantly going to have a little 'chat with the girls later!

After the Talent Show was over everyone was dismissed for the day and the results would be posted the next day. Sakura could really care less. She was just waiting to see the reaction of Naruto and Sasuke. Ino had noticed Naruto cheering for them and she knew that their plan had failed and she was happy. Sakura on the other hand wouldn't. Ino was just waiting for the reaction from her friend later. Sure enough the first people to see the two girls were none other than Naruto and Sasuke. Ino knew this was going to end bad, very bad.

"SAKURA-CHAN, INO-CHAN!!" yelled a very happy Naruto. This surprised Sakura to see the baka so happy but she put it off as one of his masks. She knew that Naruto was a master at putting up fake masks of happiness so no one knew when he was upset. But his smile wasn't a mask at all, far from it. Naruto started telling Sakura and Ino how great their performance was and that he knew that they would win first place. Sakura hardly paid attention 'cause i her /i precious Sasuke-kun was there to take her away to a wonderful land where they would be the happiest couple around with 8 children with bright pink hair and cute red Uchiha eyes……cough (NEVER HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS!!) cough……

"Naruto we weren't that good, were we?" asked Ino. She never thought about winning the talent show. Sakura had her only focused on breaking up the boys to get Sasuke. Ino knew better that the boys were as close as always.

"Heck yeah!! You two rocked the house!! Right Sasu?" said Naruto to his boyfriend.

"Hn" said Sasuke. He really wasn't paying attention 'cause he knew that Sakura wouldn't stop staring at him. It was starting to creep him out a little. "Come on Naru, we should head home." said Sasuke as he grabbed his boyfriends hand and started leading him to the door.

"Ok, bye Ino-chan, bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto while waving with his other hand. Ino waved back and when the two boys left she looked at Sakura to see if she was alright.

Sakura was far from alright. She _**her**_ Sasuke-kun leave, holding hands with that **BAKA!!** She couldn't believe that her plan, her flawless plan had **FAILED!!**

Sakura just stormed out of the room pissed as hell and left Ino all by herself. "Well…..she took that better than I thought she would" said Ino out loud to herself and left to go home to.

The next day when Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke arrived to school they all went to the school's bulletin board to see the results of the talent show. Naruto quickly scrolled the list and suddenly jumped in the air!

"INO!! YOU AND SAKURA WON!!" screamed an excited Naruto.

"Really?" said Sasuke and Ino. They were all in shock. The girls were really good and they did deserve to win. Ino wanted to find Sakura and tell her the news, hoping it might cheer her up.

Ino looked in the lounge where they usually were and sure enough Sakura was there but she didn't look happy at all. Ino thought this was be a great time to tell Sakura the good news.

"Hey Sakura! Did you hear? We won the talent show! Isn't that great?" asked Ino.

**"LIKE I CARE!! MY PLAN FAILED INO!! FAILED!! I'LL NEVER GET SASUKE NOW!! UGHHHHHH!!"** yelled an angry Sakura as she stomped out of the room.

Ino figured that this would happen but she was alright with that. She finally had excepted Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. She also realized that Sakura was an awful 'friend' and that she was the true **beautiful liar.**

The End!


End file.
